oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ohanakoku Shengese People's Protectorate
The republic of Ohanakoku Shengese People's Protectorate represents a hope and wish for a peaceful future for the Shengese people. History After the great war between the Chishiki and Kuchiku clans ended in Shengming de Yaolan, the shengese people were devastated. Hundreds of thousands have died in just the last months of the war, not to mention all the families wiped out in the years before that. Seeing the devastation, a group of people found the calling to extablish another place to settle away from heartbreak of their old world. Queen Hana Chishiki partially funded the expedition to find a new home for the shengese people, and the exodus began. Geography The expedition went through the Elf Gate back to Oustomia and then traveled to the continent of Erias and landed in a natural harbor near the mouth of an estuary. The republic has settled all along the river valleys and jungles and all along the coast that stretches northwest and south to the west, then funded an expedition eastwards to establish the nation of Gaia. They also established diplomatic relations with Bakonia, and a distress call from Olrend ended up with the Mountain King evacuating his people to southern Ohana. The republic now spreads across the continent, establishing a port on the eastern sea. The capital of Ginkuto lies between the harbor and the river of the original landing. Inhabitants Ohanakoku Shengese People's Protectorate, or Ohana for short, is mainly comprised of shengese humans, along with several clans of kitsune, and some other races collaborating on the expedition. Many local tribes are now allied with and live within the republic. The refugees from Olrend and Veranor also fill the cities at a rapid rate. Foreign Guests The senate has given the use of Oyomori Castle for Gallond the Mountain King's government in exile. The town of Oyomori was built after the Scarlet King assaulted the Olrend Mountains and forced the indigenous Oread people into exile. The Duchess Thrine Belegost of Veranor is housed in Ginkuto Palace, protected by the church of Shizuru. Military Ohana's military has grown in the past years. There are two sky fleets, with air battleships, airships, and tree sky defense fortresses, defended by the Ohanakoku Marines. The Ohana fleet travels the western coast protecting mercantile activity in the area, supported by the airship fleet. The Senate continues to fund the military to bolster defensive forces to counter the threat of the Scarlet King and other dangerous forces are lurking afield on the continent of Erias. The Oread auxiliaries from Olrend provide druid magical support. The Ohana senate provides the best equipment for its armed forces. Military Personalities Zhi Wildmane - Fort Commander of Kaikin, formerly known as Pirate's Cove. She also leads the Zhi's Volunteer regiment. Kayo Chizu - Morale Officer in the Ohana Army. Religion, Magic & Technology Ohana's people continue to revere the non-evil shengese deities, and welcome the blessing of any non-evil native shengese demigods. The senate will provide a shrine within 2 months of any such to bless them with their favor and support. Divine and Nature magic plays a large part of the people's daily lives, while arcane magic takes a more minor role. The republic's goal is to teach their next generation in the use of all forms of magic to aid their daily lives. Because of the relatively large population of kitsune and their closeness with the fey, respect for nature plays a large part in the daily lives of the people. The senate's funding of the military continue to call for the advancement of technology. Airships, tree ships, magical cannons, rifles have all been researched and built in the past decade. This has also advanced other technologies in the country, and attracted more technological minded people to the nation. A handful of shrines to the Meishin no Majo have sprung up in recent years in several cities. Many gamblers give lip service to the demigoddess. Laws & Crime The Republic's laws are harsh on offenders, as the senate has determined that preserving the Republic in its fledging state requires a strict lawful society. People have the right to life, property, and liberty. Citizens have the additional right of suffrage. Anyone who impinges on those rights are dealt severe punishments. It is also expected for citizens to be loyal to the Republic, and anyone found subverting the Republic's goals are considered traitors. The path to citizenship is simple, age of majority, and either two years of military service or four years working in a non combat government position. There are government positions from sewage engineers, to janitors, to non-elected senatorial or judiciary duties like scribes and clerks, also teaching and staff positions at the various academies and universities that non-citizens can apply for. The Senate has recently passed a law whereby the casting of desecrate, animate dead, create undead, create greater undead or using any ability to create an undead out of a corpse or a dead soul requires individuals to complete an application form to use such abilities at the local magic bureau. If there is not one in the town, then it is suggested to proceed to the main branch at Ginkuto to complete the application. Category:Nations Category:Minor Nations